Where You Belong (Is here in my arms)
by Brallie-Ballie
Summary: Callie is a strong and independent (and very stubborn) young woman who doesn't need a man to make her feel safe but the closer she gets to her foster 'parents' son, the more she feels in control of her life… Can they be together or will their relationship end before it begins?
1. Intro

*** I do not own the Fosters or any of the character's I am using in this story. I wish I did though, so Brallie could be together already!**

-PLEASE READ-

Author's Note: I would love some reviews and love! Please tell me how you are feeling about the story thus far. Heads up, this chapter is basically just an intro into the whole story, that is why it is very short Keep in mine this is AU but I will be following some of the storylines. Also, if you think that Brandon and Callie being together is 'incest' I highly, highly, highly recommend not reading this story. Thank you so much everyone!

Intro is set during the quince when Callie and Brandon go outside to talk.

* * *

"I broke up with Talya." Wow was Callie not expecting that._ Oh shoot was it my fault? Did Talya say something, _she thought to herself.

"Cause of me?" Callie said, apprehension evident in the way her voice wavered.

Brandon looked at her reassuringly, "No, no I mean I'm sure that's what she thinks but it's not. I broke up with her because she is doing stupid things…like reading your journal."

"She told you," she grimaced.

"She didn't tell me what it said," he took a step forward, their faces now so close to touching, "I didn't want to hear it. Callie…I already know everything I need to know about you."

She looked into his eyes and recognized that look, the look of want. He wanted her too. She knew she couldn't, she thought back to her other foster homes. She had been in a previous relationship with one of the boys she lived with and when his parents found out, they tossed her and Jude out of the house. No, she thought, she can't do this to Jude, not again. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Callie. Hey wait," she wants to turn back around and throw her arms around him but she knows she can't. Walking away, she's never been good at doing that. _Think of Jude, think of Jude_, she repeats to herself as she walks away from him.

As she is walking away she stumbles and falls due to her heels, _damn you heels. _She looks back at where Brandon once stood and sees no one there. _Just as usual._


	2. Of Sandwiches and Guitars

*** I do not own the Fosters or any of the character's I am using in this story. I wish I did though, so Brallie could be together already!**

* * *

There was an awkward tension between the Callie and Brandon since Mariana and Jesus's birthday. Thankfully no one seemed to notice, if anyone did they were pretty good at hiding it, well just not Jude.

After deciding on a 'whim' that they were to walk home from school instead of get a ride from Brandon (_Thank God, Callie thought_) She and her brother started hastily making the way home, that was until Jude stopped made her turn around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Callie, I know what's going on between you two," Callie looked bewildered and astonished, "Just please don't get us kicked out, I like it there. Stef and Lena are nice; they even bought me a new shirt. I get to be with you and that makes me feel safe," pleaded a big-eyed Jude.

For a moment Callie forgot he wasn't a kid anymore, he looked so innocent. "Don't worry, I promise nothing is going to happen to you and me. Nothing is going on between Brandon and I, Jude. Just don't forget that we aren't going to stay here forever. Remember I will always take care of you," she said reassuringly.

He seemed satisfied with her answer and they began to walk the rest of the way home.

The house was empty except for her, Jude and Brandon. Jesus was at volleyball practice (probably smooching with Lexi), Mariana was at her friends working on a biology project and Stef and Lena were still at work fulfilling their duties. She fixed Jude snack and sent him up to his room to do homework. She then started to prepare her own snack consisting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a cold glass of milk when Brandon walked into the room. He made his way around the island in the middle of the kitchen to reach where Callie made her sandwich and began to make one of his one. She moved aside until they were standing a foot apart. She looked at him quizzically.

"So how was your second week at school? You should've let me drive you and Jude home, there was plenty of room in the car. A cool car ride home beats a hot and sweaty thirty minute walk home, don't you think?" _Woah, Callie don't think of a sweaty Brandon…don't go there_, she thought to herself. He spoke without looking at her, concentrated on making his sandwich. He was so fluid in his speech, acting as if nothing happened between him and Callie at the party.

She kept staring at his face, once he realized he wouldn't get a response any time soon he turned to look at her. "Aren't we going to talk about what happened?" she asked.

"Listen, I care about you and Jude. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was coming on to you at the party. I wasn't okay?" Liar. "I want you two to feel comfortable at this house. I know about how hard some foster kids have it when they are in the system. I know it sucks. I might not have been in it but I have seen what it did to Mariana and Jesus when they first came to live with us. Just know that I have your back." He made sure to look into her eyes to reinforce what he said. "

She looked into his eyes, she felt safe and reassured. "Okay I believe you. I know I don't say it as much as I should but thanks, for the guitar and everything." _Wow when did I become such a softie? She thought to herself._

"Speaking of the guitar, how about I show you some more? I heard you playing last night and yikes" He said jokingly.

She punched him playfully on the upper arm and said, "You're kidding right? I'll have you know that I-"

He cut her off and winked, "Of course I'm kidding now grab your guitar and meet me in my room. I'll take our sandwiches up."

_Maybe everything was going to be okay after all._


	3. Don't Walk Alone at Night

*I do not own the characters mentioned in this story, if I did, I would be rich.*

A.N: Please, rate and review! :) Thank you to those who have followed, reviewed, ect. TRIGGER WARNING: This part has violence and of sexual harassment.

* * *

Throughout the next couple weeks Brandon and Callie's friendship flourished. They continued having daily music lessons. It was safe to say that even though it had been a short amount of time since they met they were already each other's best friends.

'Best friends' as in finishing each other's sentences, making each other snacks, helping with homework and not to mention those lingering stares when they think other isn't looking. Their shameless flirting never leaves Brandon's room. Harmless flirting is okay, right? This all stops when the new boy starts coming to Callie.

Callie figures this is a sign, a sign that she needs to stop flirting with Brandon before she goes too far. The new boy has coiffed chestnut brown hair to match those chestnut eyes, a tall and thick build (not to thick because ew, too much muscle is such a turn off), a smirk that could make all the ladies fall into a trance and damn does he have the confidence of a greek god. _Probably cause he looks like one, Callie thinks._ Those arms definitely go perfect with that motorcycle jacket, he is a badass. He sits two rows in front of her and one to the left in AP English. About once or twice during class does Callie catch him staring at her._ So he's sexy,smart a total bad boy AND is into me? That will definitely keep my mind off of Brandon, she says to herself internally._

About 75% of the way she realizes she has no clue as to what todays lesson is on. Maybe she should go talk to the hottie sitting two rows in front and one to the left of her after class.

As the bells ring and all the students make shuffle their way out of class decides on a whim to talk to him. Callie walks up to him taps him on the shoulder and once he turns around giving her that signature smirk she boldly says, "So I saw you staring at me during class and looking isn't free. My name is Callie by the way."

His smirk turns into a smile, "Nice to meet you Callie," they shake hands, " My name's Sebastian. I don't have any money on me right now but I would love to repay you with a date. This Friday 6pm my friend is hosting a party. I'll give you my number and give you the details over text, sounds good?" She nods, they exchange numbers not without brushing their hands together as they pass each other their phones and then they part ways, not before he winks.

During the whole drive home, all she can think about is how she is going to tell Brandon about her up and coming date.

"Callie, hey we are at home," Jude wakes her from her thoughts. He hops out of the car and Callie meets him and Brandon at the steps of the house, they all go in.

Brandon goes immediately to his room to change into something a little more comfortable while Callie goes walks into the kitchen with Jude at her heels.

Callie makes the normal afterschool snacks, PB&J without the crusts with a glass of milk for Jude and a regular peanut butter sandwich cut in half for her and Brandon. She hands Jude his plate and tells him to go and do his homework, he takes the plate with a grateful smile and asks, "Is everything okay? Did something happen at school today? It was kind of awkward in the car.. Me and Brandon tried to talk to you and we thought you were ignoring us."

" Oh, sorry about that little man," she scruffed his hair with her hand, "And something did happen at school today. I got asked out."

Jude, who was visibly happy for her exclaimed, "Good, I mean you deserve a break," he took a serious tone, "To be honest, I really thought you were getting serious with Brandon and I was getting a little worried. "

Callie sighed, "I thought we already had this talk," she sunk to his level and looked him in the eye, "We are just friends, a guy and a girl could be friends, you know. Plus, Lena and Stef don't allow foster kids to date. I promise you, I will always take care of you. And you are my main man. Now go and do your homework." With that, Jude left and headed to the dining room to do his work.

While sitting on Brandon's bed taking a break during their music lesson Callie decided it would be a good time to bring up her date with Sebastian, " So, I got asked out by the new guy. You know Sebastian."

Brandon almost chokes on his sandwich, Callie pats his back and hands him some water. "Sebastian? The wannabe greek god and bad boy? Why would he ask you out?" bitterness evident in his voice. Bitterness and did she detect a little, jealousy?

Callie was hurt by what he said. She angrily got off his bed and headed to the door and retorted, "He asked me out because he likes me, is that really so hard for you to comprehend? Oh and by the way Einstein I would've settled for a simple 'Cool.'" She slammed the door and left for her room.

Callie fell onto her bed in deep thought. She didn't need to tell Brandon she had a date, so why did she? Why was she so hurt when he simply rebuffed the idea of her date?

Callie got home from school Friday afternoon with Lena, Mariana, Jude and Jesus since Brandon had piano (thank goodness, she did not want to ride in the car with him right now). Her insides were warm as she thought about the party, she really did need a break. She needed a break from her new school and a certain boy who always seemed to be on her mind these days.

As they were heading upstairs to Mariana and her room she tapped Mariana on the shoulder asking, "Hey do you mind helping me find an outfit for this thing I'm going to tonight? I kinda want it to be my style, so not so girly and I was wondering if you can help me pick out an outfit?" She knew Mariana would say yes in a heartbeat. They spent 2 hours deciding on an outfit; by the time they were finished Callie was almost too tired to go. They decided on black converse (Mariana insisted heels but oh gosh Callie did not want a repeat of the last time she wore heels) paired with black skinny jeans that hugged her every curve, a loose white top that flaunted her assests and paired that up with a camo vest (to Callie persistence). Callie left the house Friday night before Brandon came home from professional music lessons with his new teacher.

Sebastian picked her up and they drove to his friend's house when the party was in full swing. "You look great by the way."

After a few drinks, he pulled her onto the dance floor which was the middle of his huge living room and they began dancing. Bodies sweating profusely around them and all dancing to the beat of the music, It felt great until one of his hands began to linger a little to south for her liking. She pushed his hand away but once again not even a minute after his hand started to linger to her back side. She shoved his hand away, "Quit it. I'm here to dance with you not to get it on."

"Just listen to the music and let go! Jeez I thought you weren't so uptight!" He was already wasted. He didn't even notice when she stopped dancing and sat on the couch.

She looked at the watch on her phone: 10pm. Lena and Stef were probably getting ready to sleep so she couldn't bother them, plus she didn't even tell them she would be at a party. Brandon, well, she and him weren't on speaking terms just yet. She decided hastily that she would just walk home.

She was at a street intersection when she realized someone was following her, not just someone but two guys dressed in black hoodies. They started ganging up on her saying, "Hey, what are you doing out this late? Don't you have a curfew? You really shouldn't be wearing that in this part of town." He touched her arm and when she tried to pull his hand off the other guy grabbed her. Why was this happening? They pushed her against the pole.

"GET OFF OF ME. TAKE MY MONEY AND PHONE JUST GET OFF! PLEASE" She tried to reach out and scratch and grab and kick, and thankfully one of them fell to the ground grabbing his family jewels and started yelling out of the pain. She was fueled up; she knew she could take them. These guys were nothing compared to the girls in juvie. Punching and kicking to survive is what she learned while she was locked away.

Shove, punch kick, punch. It came to her like second nature, just as the guy who grabbed her went down the other guy came back up and started charging at her. Wow, was he bigger than she anticipated beforehand.

It all happened too fast , just when she was about to hit the other guy she heard a car brake the wheels making an awful high pitched noise, then not a second after a loud slamming of a car door and the pitter-patter of someone running toward them. She couldn't see his face, but the driver grabbed the attacker by the arm and punched him in the face. She stood there, stunned frozen but observant. He was wearing a thin material shit, dark indigo jeans and converse. His stature was slim but definitely toned ,his legs long and powerful, the sharp definition of those arms could be summed up in one word, amazing. He looked so familiar. Kick, kick, kick, punch, punch, punch. Who was that? She couldn't see any of their faces because it was so dark. The few seconds of punching and kicking felt like hours, the guy who grabbed her was out cold. The two attackers on the ground and unconscious. She was scared but felt oddly safe, the driver obviously overpowered her attackers, was he going to take her too?

He grabbed her hand firmly and started leading her to the car. Who was this person? She felt definite warmth in the palms of his hand and a shock sent through her body heightening her senses. She could see him clearly now. The man's mouth was bloody, probably from getting punched. He suffered a small but bloody cut on the left side of his forehead. He looked so disheveled but his eyes full of determination. Callie felt warmth that made her insides fire up, she felt safe and secure with him. "Callie, let's go," his voice so rough, possessive and dare she say it? Sexy. It was definitely Brandon.


	4. Under the Moonlight

*I do not own the show or any character's mentioned in this fic.*

Happy 4th of July my beautiful readers!

* * *

They drove in silence for what seemed like hours that was until Brandon pulled over near the side of the road next to the beach that was now engulfed in the darkness of the night. He took the key out of the ignition, and started making his way to the beachy sand. He took of his shoes and stood on the beach, allowing the cool sand to fall between his toes. He stood looking at the moon which hung over the calm ocean, his breathing was now calm but tension still filled the lines of his face. Callie stood next to him but rather than facing the moon she couldn't help but stare at Brandon's exposed neck. She was staring at his jugular vein located, his skin was glowing, with every breath he took the vein bulging, Callie felt like she was disturbing a very intimate moment. He took one deep breath and then turned to face her.

"Are you okay? What happened at the party? Sebastian should have driven you home! Luckily, I decided to take the long route home from practice." His voice was exasperated, tired.

Callie knew she should be grateful and thank him but she was too strong headed to say so. "I was handling myself fine! You didn't have to come; I could've taken those guys. Don't act like you are some knight in shining armor that rescued some damsel in distress," she yelled back.

"Oh yeah, I could tell that you were just fine by the way that guy bad you pinned up against a pole," his voice filled with venom, "Anything could have happened! I was so worried." His eyes full of venom now filled with anguish.

She felt so small, "You're right, th-thank you." A tear dripped.

Brandon looked away or a second then turned back to face her, his eyes like puppies, "I don't need a 'thank you.' I just want you to be okay and safe," he took a deep breath, his eyes flooded with emotion, "Callie, I don't want you with him because I don't want you with anyone," he said with pleading eyes, praying she would get the message.

Her face fell, sadness and need overwhelmed her, "I can't have this talk with you right now. Jude and I will get kicked out of the house, I can't let that happen. You know this wouldn't work out. I already said thank you, what else do you want?" She looked away and another tear fell. She never let anyone see her cry so why did she let Brandon see? More importantly, why didn't she care?

"I know you feel something for me, you don't think I notice the way you stare at me? That flirting between us? I tried being friends with you but that isn't working for me and I know it isn't working for you. Please let's talk about us." He gently took hold of her face causing her to look at him, "Listen to me. You are the most amazing person in the world. You're beautiful, smart and strong. This harsh world made you so strong. Being with someone doesn't mean you're weak. Trusting someone doesn't mean they'll hurt you. I know you know that I care about you. I will always stand by you, you have my word. I promise to always be there to protect you, just like tonight. Callie, you know I stand by my promises. I'll stand by my promise just like I will stand by you, always. Just let me prove it to you. Please. I know you feel something too." Tears were free falling down her porcelain face; he wiped it off with the pad of his thumb. He locked eyes with her, and glanced quickly at her lips as if asking for permission to kiss her. She nodded, she did want him back. She felt safe being held by him and she wanted more. They both leaned forward, their lips about to touch, there was no turning back from here. Callie was heading into deep waters and she was praying she could stay afloat.

Their lips slightly touched, their insides on fire, electricity shooting through their veins. Lips hot. They were holding each other, the kiss turning more passionate by the second. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and tried to memorize the dips and curves of his mouth. He tasted so sweet, like a warm cup of coco on a chilly fall day. Their bodies flushed and pressed into each other. It felt so wrong but all too right.

Brandon pulled away, gasping for air, "Stop."

Anxiety filled every pore in her body, she froze. _Did he change his mind?_

* * *

**A. N: PLEASE READ**-You have made it to the end of chapter 4! Yayyy! :) I hope you liked this turn of the events and woo for angst! I have more in store coming for this fic and definitely a lot of angst and happy times! What do you think will happen next? Do you think Brandon realize what he is putting on the line by being with Callie? Tell me in the reviews!

*Any questions, comments, suggestions, or topics for upcoming fics can be left in the reviews! I will be replying to each and everyone one of them! :)


End file.
